


Knives x Dimi - I Love a Stormy Morning

by ADPsy



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Affection, Edging, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADPsy/pseuds/ADPsy
Summary: "Plans for the day certainly crossed her mind, but one image kept interrupting innocent thoughts; that of Knives laying there in his birthday suit. The more it popped into her head, the harder it was to keep her thoughts from straying into lewd territory.She looked down at the cloth in hand, and the bowl of water awaiting a refill. Soon, she met her own gaze in the cracked mirror, and grinned at her reflection; her boyfriend could use a nice, cool wipe down as well. Oh yes, that sounded like a lovely idea."





	Knives x Dimi - I Love a Stormy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Knives belongs to my buddy, Glitz. His and Dimi's relationship develops during the New Vegas plot line, hence the tag, but they eventually head to the Commonwealth during the events of Fallout 4. This idea for a cute smut story hit me when I was working on the Starlight Drive-In settlement in my game, and I eventually sat down to write it :D
> 
> Big thanks to Glitz for reading this one over to see if I got Knives's 'voice' right <3.

Night usually brought respite from the day's heat, but as the sun set for the evening, the lingering warmth settled onto the Starlight Drive-In community like an inescapable hot blanket. Windows were propped open with the hope that a stray breeze would bring in a shred of relief, but curtains remained painfully still.

The heat was trapped in everything. There was little comfort entering what felt like a pre-warmed bed in the height of summer. Couples stayed as far away from each other as they could, unable to stand their lover's body heat on top of the persistent warmth invading their space.

Dimi pressed her naked torso up against the wooden wall, trying to find something cool to cuddle against. Normally, the wall was icy to the touch, to the point where she avoided letting bare skin come in contact with it. Instead, she was disappointed to find it was as warm as everything else; even the metal bars of headboard were barely cool to the touch, and quickly warmed in her hands.

She lay there, feeling trapped in a bubble of humid heat. Sleeping felt like it would be impossible, but after what felt like an eternity, exhaustion kicked in for both herself, and the young man sharing her bed, Knives.

It was a couple hours later when she awoke with a groan. Sunshine was beginning to peek past the curtains, coaxing shapes from the darkness of the one-room apartment. Dimi swore under her breath that it was nature beckoning her to awaken. She wanted to wake up shivering, grabbing for the blanket that was banished to the foot of the bed. Instead, she woke up hot and irritated.

Eventually, she sat up and wiped the sweat off her face with the back of her hand. Dimi stared at the cracks of light behind the curtains, trying to determine the time and how many hours she was able to sleep. Then, the curtains danced lazily, letting in more light as the cool breeze let itself in.

Thank whatever deity decided to send some wind their way. Dimi perked up, and carefully climbed over the sleeping Knives, taking care not to disturb his slumber; it was already unfair that the need to piss had awakened her. Once her feet were firmly on the ground, she took a moment to steal a glance. He was nude, presented to the world - well, her world - thanks to the heat. One small thing to be thankful for, perhaps. Dimi straightened the boxer briefs she wore before picking through the pile of clothing shed hours ago, finding a shirt to cover herself for the trek outside to an outhouse.

Once covered, she stopped by a large bowl of water kept on the kitchen counter, used for the purpose of sponge bathing when they didn't want to travel to the public showers. She intended to wash away the clammy feeling off her face, but the water was grossly warm; she withdrew her hand with annoyance.

"Of course it’s warm, dummy," she murmured to herself.

The redhead sighed, and gathered up the bowl and a cloth in her arms; cool, fresh water was available in the outhouse downstairs.

It was a short walk to the outhouse once she descended a couple flights of stairs. The bowl was emptied into a patch of dirt along the way. Dimi looked up at the sky before she entered the outhouse, realizing at that moment that it was later than it seemed. Dark clouds had nearly covered the sky, dulling the morning sun. Another breeze wound its way through the settlement, stirring up dust that had collected from days of hot, dry weather.

When her business was concluded, Dimi lingered in the outhouse and practically drenched herself with cool water from the tap. The heat had become trapped in the outhouse as well; no building in the settlement could escape it, but that only made the cold water feel even more wonderful on bare skin. While she cooled herself, her thoughts began to wander. Plans for the day certainly crossed her mind, but one image kept interrupting innocent thoughts; that of Knives laying there in his birthday suit. The more it popped into her head, the harder it was to keep her thoughts from straying into lewd territory.

She looked down at the cloth in hand, and the bowl of water awaiting a refill. Soon, she met her own gaze in the cracked mirror, and grinned at her reflection; her boyfriend could use a nice, cool wipe down as well. Oh yes, that sounded like a lovely idea. Dimi dressed herself again, and filled the bowl with fresh water, carefully carrying it back upstairs to keep it from sloshing everywhere. Once she had let herself back in the apartment, the bowl was set back on the counter.

Since it served its purpose for now, Dimi whipped her shirt off and carelessly tossed it back into the pile of clothes on the floor. Another breeze made its way inside, teasing over damp, naked flesh. She shivered despite the temperature of the apartment, but at least the heat no longer seemed so oppressive compared to when she left.

Her eyes settled on Knives while she dipped a fresh cloth into the cool water, wringing it out to where it was wet, but not so wet that it was dripping. Dimi softly settled herself on the edge of the bed, brushing some sweat drenched hair from Knives's forehead before gently blotting the moisture from his brow. From there, she caressed his closest arm, taking her time before moving onto his chest from his shoulder. The young man groaned softly in his sleep, and she paused briefly before the cloth continued its trek down his torso. Dimi could feel his stomach suck in, in response to the cool sensation on more sensitive skin, and it caused Knives to stir awake. Hazel eyes took in the scene with an air of confusion before the pieces quickly fell into place.

"Wha-oh, how nice," he murmured sleepily.

She smiled down at him, shifting the cloth back to his forehead, and smoothing his hair back from his eyes.

"Glad ya think so. Thinking we're in for some relief soon. The clouds are looking a bit angry out west."

"Good," he uttered, rubbing his eyes once the redhead started moving that cloth down his body again. His toes curled with anticipation once it strayed past his belly button, following the light trail of hair that led further south.

"Mmm... getting a little bold there with that hand of yours," he pointed out with a grin.

Dimi feigned innocence. "Oh. My bad, I wasn't paying attention," she stated, letting her hand detour away from his limp cock, and onto his thigh.

"Missed a sp-fuck," he exclaimed quietly once her hand started caressing his inner thigh with that cold cloth. It made him jump before a shiver shot through his body. It felt good, but it was an evil move all the same.

"It ain't being missed. I have other plans for that. Figured it could use a good polish," she licked her lips suggestively.

"Oh, someone's been up to no good this morning. I’m not gonna lie, I like where this is going."

Dimi smirked and stood up, tossing the cloth onto the kitchen counter. Her fingers hooked into the waistband of her underwear, slowly slipped them off her hips for the benefit of his watchful gaze. She kicked them aside, and lingered by the bedside, giving his mind a chance to wander and wonder while she towered over him, as naked as he was. He longed for a touch, for a taste, and started to sit up, but was forced back down by a hand pressing against his chest. The pout on his lips was short-lived; how could he pout when she was climbing onto the bed to straddle his thighs.

"I couldn't help it. Ya know I have a hard time keeping my thoughts pure when ya decide to lay there like that, all sexy and naked."

"Not sorry."

She shot him a grin while one hand slipped down to rest on his stomach; the other was brought to her mouth. Dimi spit into her hand, lowering her gaze to his cock moments before her hand curled around it, jerking him lightly as she spread around the crude moisture; a little precaution to ease any unpleasant friction between them for what was to come next. Patiently, Knives waited for this promised polish, thinking she was going to wrap her lips around his cock at any moment. And he wasn't totally wrong, he just didn't anticipate she was going to use a different pair of lips. Dimi pinned his cock against his belly when she was done, rolling her hips forward until her sex was hugging its underside instead of her hand. The spit was mostly unnecessary as she was surprised to find she was practically dripping with arousal thanks to the dirty plans occupying her thoughts.

After a handful of strokes, she shifted her angle, rubbing her clit against his stiffening flesh; a surge of excited arousal knotted in her belly at the sensation.

"Ahh, not what I expected, but I'm not complaining either," he groaned with delight.

"Part of me was wanting to wake ya up like this," she admitted, continuing to work herself against him in a slow, tantalizing manner.

"That's always a sight I'll never get bored of waking up to," he admitted in return, letting his hands ride the motion of her hips.

A soft sigh escaped her lips as her cunt glided easily across his growing erection, 'polishing' him from base to tip. They both shuddered as another breeze snuck in, cooling exposed skin for a brief, but blissful moment. Goosebumps erupted over their flushed skin.

It was easy to get lost in the steady motion, in the teasing prickle of pleasure as her swollen clit rubbed against his cock; he was pushing back against her more firmly, now. It was a poorly lit show, but Knives took it all in from the great seat he had.

Eventually, she rolled her hips far forward, freeing him from being caught between their bodies. Knives's cock sprung upwards, nudging against her backside, and the redhead reached back to guide his erection to the proper entrance, settling on him and savouring every inch until she'd taken him to the hilt. They moaned in unison as the first rumble of thunder echoed through the sky.

Nails flexed against his stomach, and Dimi gave herself a moment to let her body adjust to the cock within with the roll of her hips. Once comfortable, she reached back to settle her hands above his knees for balance, and repositioned her legs. The view was good before, but now it was even better; his tongue moistened his lips, watching as she started to ride him.

Dimi quickly found a steady rhythm, lifting her hips just enough to keep him inside her, while inner muscles squeezed, trapping him further. Knives hissed with pleasure, and she answered with her own utterance of lusty delight. The young man noted that part of her seemed to be yearning for some more attention, however. He sat up, one hand tracing the deep scars on her right thigh until it detoured to the patch of red hair between her legs; the other swept up the slick bead of pre-cum that had collected on his belly, rolling his moistened thumb against her erect clit while she rode him.

Dimi gasped sharply as a jolt of pleasure shot through her loins. She let him caress that bundle of nerves for as long as she could stand before uttering a breathless,

"Stop.."

It was too soon to give into the pull of her orgasm. Dimi wanted to push this to their limits, enjoy the ebb and flow of pleasure until they absolutely couldn't stand it any longer. Knives let his hand drift away, looking at her curiously. The slow sex? the absent desire to come? It quickly dawned on him what she was up to.

"Of course," he said with a smirk, pressing that pleasuring thumb to her bottom lip when she sat forward again. "I get where this is going now."

Dimi dragged her tongue across his thumb, grinning while she took in the flavour of their mixed lust. A kiss was stolen from his lips afterwards, and from the corner of his mouth, she left a trail of kisses down to his neck. She then suckled on tender flesh, letting her teeth drag softly against the teased skin when she was done, all while she rocked her hips against his.

Knives tilted his head back, eagerly exposing his neck to her attentions. His hands blindly found her breasts, giving them a fond squeeze before fingers zeroed in on her nipples, pinching the erect flesh, and tugging on the lone piercing through one.

Rocking turned to shallow riding. The aching heat between her legs was getting hard to ignore again; it was like her cunt was yearning for a release penetration alone wouldn't provide. Knives, on the other hand, was enjoying being ridden too much. His hands shifted from her breasts to her backside, roughly gripping her ass. After a moment, his breath began to quicken alongside the pressure building inside him. Quickly, his hands pulled against her, stopping her from descending again. With a quick jerk of his hips, his cock sprung free and he breathed hard to stave off the creeping orgasm. That was close.

"This is fucking hard," he panted. "I just wanna..." he trailed off and grunted instead, giving her ass a rough smack, and a squeeze.

The slap made her squeak and shiver, "Ya ain't the only one. God damn, I just wanna keep fucking ya right now." She dragged her nails down his chest to emphasize that desire.

There was another rumble of thunder, closer than the previous. The breeze brought in the smell of rain before it was heard, pinging off the windows and walls of their building.

"Mmmph," he uttered in agreement before he pulled her closer to settle a kiss to her shoulder. "But patience, and all that other bullshit," he paused, dotting a few extra along the curve of her throat, "..'cause it'll be worth it."

Dimi uttered a noise of agreement, followed by a delighted sigh once his lips found her throat; this wasn’t the first time they decided to slow things down. She repositioned herself so that she was laying on top of him, craning her head upwards to let him do whatever he pleased to her neck. The attention made her squirm with delight.

Nerves eventually settled while affection occupied their attention. Dimi rose up onto her hands and knees, and edged backwards without a word; the angle was perfect, and her sex caught his cock without the need for a helping hand. Once she settled on him about halfway, she remained still; it was a subtle hint that it was his turn to pick the rhythm. Knives wasted little time lifting his hips from the bed, starting with deep strokes until he was withdrawing completely, only to slowly ease back into her welcoming, hot flesh. Dimi's voice caught in her throat at the sensation of repeated withdrawal and re-entry, and she nuzzled the side of his face with affectionate approval.  
Dimi snuck a hand back to tease her clit while he fucked her slowly. While fingers worked the swollen nub, she nuzzled his neck, lips kneading skin once again before her tongue traced the trail of kisses towards his ear, capturing his lobe between her teeth and tugging on both skin and piercing.

Their love-making continued to the song of the storm. They rested here and there, letting nerves calm before shifting position and working themselves to the edge once again. As they lay on their sides, limbs tangled around each other, it was getting harder for them to stay in control. Nails bit into flesh, pulling bodies closer as they writhed on the bed. Sweat dotted their skin, cooling with each gust of air the storm sent through the windows. The shallow thrusts were tainted with an air of desperation, intensifying with the approaching storm outside.

"I can't... I need.." she breathed into his ear as a new surge of pleasure started to build up in her belly; her flesh ached too much to ward off the impending orgasm once again. "Make me come," she practically pleaded.

It was music to his ears. The pressure building inside was getting too hard to stave off as well, and his cock ached for release.

"I'm going to make you fucking scream," he growled in response, withdrawing his erection to prevent any premature finishing while he repositioned to make good on his promise. Knives roughly pushed Dimi onto her back, and climbed on top of her. The young man took a moment to savour the sight beneath him while he laced his fingers with hers, and pinned her hands above her head.

Dimi spread her legs wide in invitation, and their lips engaged in a forceful, passionate kiss as he plunged his length back into her. Gentle and slow were a thing of the past. He thrust into her hard, quickening his pace while teeth captured her lower lip. The sound of skin on skin drowned out the steady sound of rain outside, and even muffled the cracks of thunder.

As pleasure heightened, kisses became sloppy and breathless before falling to the wayside entirely, in favour of voicing their pleasure. His voice told her he was close. She was, too.

"Don't stop, don't stop, don't..." the cry that escaped her throat was unrestrained. She squeezed his hands, and arched her back as the intense orgasm was fucked out of her. Knives's voice joined hers as his own orgasm wracked him, and he emptied himself in her with jerking thrusts, continuing until he couldn't no more. He collapsed atop the squirming redhead. Dimi pulled one hand free from his, biting the back of her hand to stifle her cries as she continued to buck under him, milking everything she could out of the pleasure coursing through her body.

By now, the wind had evicted the heat from the apartment, and continued to cool hot bodies. They were absolutely spent, and lay as they were while catching their breath. Neither of them moved once the deed was done, and neither of them knew who fell asleep first. The storm outside granted them a brief nap before a nearby crack of thunder awakened them, and probably everyone else who was still asleep.

The two lovers reluctantly untangled from each other, looking to the windows as lightning flashed behind the curtains. The storm was promising to give a good show, so they got up from the bed to clean up, and draw back the curtains… only to eventually return to it and cuddle up under a blanket, watching lightning illuminate the dim morning sky.


End file.
